moltendimension_scraptunia_fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Noodle (JuJu)
Sergeant Noodle (JuJu) Sergeant Noodle (JuJu), is a ridiculously crucial cameo protagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia, and MY OC MASCOT!!! DO NOT STEAL HIM!!! IF YOU DO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW NOT TO STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S STUFF!!!!!!! JuJu was thrown into this dimension when a portal opened up at his school. He tried to get back, but the portal closed too fast. Now he has to find a way to get back. JuJu is a teenager at 16 years, born on October 3rd ((also my birthday)). He has sky blue eyes and brown hair. He styles his hair with two curved, long bangs next to his eyepatch. The eyepatch is black with an abreviated Sergeant Noodle logo. The gold chain he wears has this same logo. He wears a purple collar around his neck. His red shirt is slightly torn up, to show how much pain he experienced during the nuclear accident he experienced. His mechanical arm is white, with blue circuits on it and some exposed wires. The orb of aazevax on his arm is purple. JuJu wears dark blue jeans, which have no tears or holes in them. His right leg has a cellphone pocket wrapped around it, similar to Adult Neptune from the Ultradimension, but hers is wrapped around her left leg. JuJu wears steam punk boots, equipped with rocket blasters so he can travel quickly when needed. The boots are light tan with decorative black chains and zippers on the front. JuJu makes his debut in Chapter 2. Funtime Freddy and Plutia are training for their battle against Scrap Baby when JuJu spots them. He explains his predicament, and the two CPUs standing beforee him accept him to the team. He joins alongside them, and makes it his mission to get back home. JuJu's favorite ally to hang out with is Noire, as he enjoys many of her interests. He actually gets along well with all the protags, due to his massive variety in hobbies. However, he can be EXTREMELY CRUEL during battle, as he gives ABSOLUTELY NO MERCY. He has a very bright nature, as he tries to see the positivity in the worst of situations. But if he can't find anything good about it, he brings out his cruel side and goes on an all out rampage. JuJu used to be a normal boy, until he saved his family from a nuclear accident. They were unscaved, but JuJu lost his right eye and left arm. He was given a mechcanical arm, which JuJu equipped with the orb of aazevax, allowing him to change it into anything he wants. But the gimmick is it can put a strain on him. As for the eye....... yeah, they couldn't fix that. The doctors went to inspect his eye, which actually got mutated. If one looks directly into it, they see into a completely different dimension based on JuJu's mood. At the time, he was full of pain and agony. When the doctor looked, he saw a dimension of pure hell, then instantly DIED. Once that happened. they gave him an eyepatch, as the eye was unfixable. This changed his previous goofy attitude drastically, as he became far more serious. Now he protects those he loves, so that they don't have to experience his pain. Now he is serious, stern, and still very bright, although he does not show it much. When he experiences something joyful enough, he shows his bright attitude, revealing that his old self is somewhere inside him. JuJu is not a CPU, but his power is actually on par with that of Vert / Green Heart. He has extremely fast reflexes, and absurd fighting styles that NOBODY has been able to decypher! Why is that? When he notices his opponent analyzing his pattern, HE CHANGES IT COMPLETELY. And his shape shitfing orb doesn't make things any less chaotic. JuJu has an incredible amount of intelligence, making him the smartest character in the whole game. Although he has only been able to defeat Funtime Freddy during training just two times, JuJu is easily able to constantly confuse him.